


what would you do

by nsfwkp6 (TheKittenPuppy), TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Urination, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Watersports, thats it this is all about piss you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/nsfwkp6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: if i waterbended my piss straight into your mouth
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: crack fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	what would you do

**Author's Note:**

> sighhhh hiiii im back 👍 what up
> 
> i tried to make george sound as straight as possible

"hey george"

dream laid next to him, head propped up in his hands. he kicked his feet back and forth in the air like a giddy teen girl looking at her crush.

"What's up babe 😍🙈" george said

"i have a question for you"

"What is it babe"

"what would you do" dream spoke "if i waterbended my piss straight into your mouth"

george's first reaction was shock. _dream is a waterbender??_ and then it turned to _wow that's hot_.

"what if i did it right now?" dream proposed

"Pogchamp 😂👌" george said

dream whipped out his Mega 20 FT Long Schlong for george to admire. and then the liquid came out

it went in a loop de loop in the air and twirled and shit. and of course ended up in george's open mouth because where else would it go ?? the floor??

george swallowed because GAHA WHO FUCKING SPITS SHAHAHAH LOSERS all of the piss went down his throat

"We should do this again pissbaby" - george

**Author's Note:**

> shawty got the fatty


End file.
